


Dissociated

by minervaweaving



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, Sleep, Workaholic Kaiba Seto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervaweaving/pseuds/minervaweaving
Summary: Seto Kaiba stays long past work hours, and long past someone's bedtime.
Kudos: 7





	Dissociated

He didn't want to go out on such a night. He _couldn't_ go out on such a night.

Chained behind sleek, dark oak by shackles of his own creation, he couldn't– wouldn't, bring himself to peel his being from behind the stocks of his desk.

There was much to be done.

He understood as well as anyone that time was valuable. Time was finite. 

Sapphire gaze flicked from side to side across the paper which he held almost gingerly between his fingers. He appeared as if he were reading quite intently, but the words processed through his mind like pressing cotton between his ears. Clouded, muted words that were bantered over by the pelted fruits of his inner thoughts.

There was much to be done, but there was nothing productive coming of him pretending to read whatever document he held in his hand. Impatience glinted in his eye as a breath abruptly passed through his nostrils; a near silent contempt.

He didn't have time for this.

And he certainly didn't have time for something as asinine a leisurely stroll at this hour.

His icy gaze tore from the paper only to fall upon a much smaller form curled in the corner of his office, upon a chair designated for whomever requested his time; now being used as a place for his younger brother to sleep. A mane of long raven hair seemingly acting as a blanket for the boy as locks draped over him; thin arms folded under his head as a makeshift pillow. 

He watched as the smaller boy's side rose and fell with shallow breaths for just a moment before bringing his wrist into view; placing the document he held on his desk before pulling back the French cuff sleeve to reveal a lavish wrist watch.

11:24pm

He had held enough grasp of time in his mind to know that it was late, but not approaching midnight. He hadn't even noticed the boy had fallen asleep. So engrossed in his own thoughts he had merely assumed he was being especially quite or had left the office entirely. 

No. His younger brother had stayed; waiting patiently for the eldest to finish so the two could return to their home.


End file.
